


A Wise Owl

by lovenotLOVE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, poem, this is actually from chibimanos pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenotLOVE/pseuds/lovenotLOVE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cogito ergo sum= I think, therefore I am</p></blockquote>





	A Wise Owl

Right under his wing-  
His battered, bloody, sinful wing-  
Is where I fit-  
At least,  
For now.  
I learn,  
I know,  
_Cogito ergo sum,_  
That he's killed  
For glory,  
With God as his witness.  
Should I do that, too?

**Author's Note:**

> Cogito ergo sum= I think, therefore I am


End file.
